¿Sabor a miel? Sabor a incesto
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: En un hotelito griego, Alec descubrirá, gracias a los labios de su hermana, que la palabra "incesto" no sabe tan mal como suena...  Primer summary, es malo, lo sé. INCESTO


**PERSONAJES:** Alec/Jane Vulturi

**AVISO:** Incesto

**TIPO:** One Shot (1.231 palabras)

**DISCLAIMER:** Alec y Jane pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, claro, todo el mundo lo sabe Ô_Ó

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfrutéis, he tardado un buen rato en terminarlo, supongo que será porque tenía la tele encendida mientras... En fin, no importa. A ver que os parece. ¡Dejad reviews porfis!

* * *

><p>La terraza de aquel hotelito griego era un lugar amplio, bonito, de paredes blancas, y adornado con plantas agradables a la vista y al olfato.<p>

Aro, Marco y Cayo les habían mandado allí para recoger un paquete de un clan aliado en una isla perdida de Grecia.

Aún no era el día en el que se reunirían en la taberna. Habían llegado antes porque a los Vulturis les gustaba darse pequeños caprichos, y habían decidido que los mejores integrantes de su guardia bien podían disfrutar de unas breves pero relajantes vacaciones.

Alec estaba de espaldas a la puerta en forma de arco, sentado en una silla de madera pintada de blanco, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

Miraba el paisaje sin ningún interés, a pesar de su hermosura. Frente a él se extendía una bella playa de arenas blancas y aguas cristalinas.

En el hotel no había nadie más que él y su hermana. Por el tremendo precio de aquel hotel, que en realidad no era más que una hogareña casita con varias habitaciones, pero reconocida por su trato y lujos, muy pocos podían permitirse pasar una sola noche en él sin arruinarse. Además, la dueña, una señora bajita y algo gordinflona, de sonrojadas mejillas y con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro regordete, estaba haciendo unas compras en el centro y tardaría un par de horas en volver.

Alec estaba sumido en sus deprimentes pensamientos. Le gustaba la idea de estar a solas con su hermana varios días, sin Vulturis controladores o humanos cotillas. Pero de todas formas, no podía evitar recordar que ella no era más que eso, su hermana. Y nunca sería otra cosa.

"_¿Por qué?"_-pensó Alec-_ "La razón es sencilla: es mi hermana"._

Y aquello tenía un nombre. El deseo desgarrador de besarla, de hacerla suya, de oírla decir que le amaba; tenía un nombre. Algunos nombres son hermosos, expresan en sus letras, en sus sonidos, la alegría de vivir. Pero, por desgracia, aquella palabra que designaba sus deseos no era así. No era amor, no. En el caso de hermanos se usaba otra palabra. Una palabra odiosa y aborrecible, que no expresaba más que rabia, dolor y asco. Incesto. Esa era. Incesto. Que desgracia la suya.

"_Incesto, incesto, incesto"_-repetía Alec para sí. Aquella palabra era odiosa, pero él la saboreaba con la esperanza de que se diese tanto asco a sí mismo y a sus sentimientos, que dejase de amar a su hermana. Imposible.

Que deseo más inútil e imposible.

Entonces, Alec sintió una presencia. Oyó el levísimo sonido de un cuerpo ligero como una pluma dirigiéndose hacia él. Ni un solo instante dudó de quién era. El olor a lavanda, a jazmín, a alhelí, a lo que fuese aquella fragancia deliciosa y ligera que a pesar de todo enturbiaba sus sentidos, era imposible de confundir. Su hermana. Jane.

A pesar de que los dos sabían que el otro se había percatado de su presencia, Alec no se movió. La ignoró como intentó ignorar los miles de pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Los dos solos en un hotel vacío, viendo el bello atardecer griego, del que tenían una visión perfecta.

Jane se acercó sin decir nada, apartó una mesa, y se sentó en las rodillas de su hermano. En lugar de su acostumbrada ropa negra, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas; y en lugar de recogido en una trenza, el cabello rubio suelto en suaves ondas que caían sobre su espalda.

Sus ojos, de un azul tan límpido y brillante como las aguas que lamían la playa griega, se fijaron en su hermano.

Alec acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hermana gemela. No esperaba que ella cerrara los ojos y se estremeciera con el contacto como un gatito manso y adormilado. Pensaba que ella se apartaría, disfrutando del contacto sin querer admitirlo, y le soltaría alguno de sus comentarios mordaces.

Jane se levantó de sus rodillas y se apoyó en la terraza para mirar más de cerca el paisaje. Alec se levantó también. Quería aprovechar la extraña actitud tierna y mansa de hermana, que sin duda duraría bien poco, así que le rodeó la cintura con los brazos desde detrás. Jane se volvió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, pegándose a él tanto que si no hubiera sido un vampiro, hubiera enrojecido.

-¿Crees que esos vampiros serán peligrosos?-preguntó la joven.

-¿Qué?-exclamó él sin enterarse de nada.

Jane pareció molestarse.

-Los "amigos" de Aro, Cayo y Marco.-suspiró ella.

-Estoy seguro.-respondió Alec.- Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

Jane rió burlonamente por la estupidez que había dicho su hermano. No necesitaba que nadie la protegiera, y los dos lo sabían.

Sin embargo, Jane no le señaló su error.

De repente, sonrió dulcemente y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

-Estoy segura.-dijo con voz aterciopelada.- Estoy segura.

Alec la miró también. Sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de rozarse, pero él no se atrevía a iniciar el contacto. ¿Qué ocurriría si Jane, su Jane, odiaba el sonido de aquella palabra porque no concebía que su propio hermano, en el que había confiado ciegamente, pudiera amarla? ¿Qué ocurriría si ella le odiaba por ello? No podría soportarlo.

Pero el momento, que en un principio había parecido breve, no terminaba. A Alec le dio la sensación de que su hermana menor lo estaba alargando aposta, y ese fue uno de los pensamientos que le incitaron a hacer lo que hizo. _"Me odiará"_-pensó.- _"Me odiará y tendrá razón"_.

Y a pesar de todo se inclinó un poco más y... ¡magia! Sus labios se rozaron al fin. Alec sólo hizo eso, no se atrevió a nada más. Pero, ante su inmensa sorpresa, Jane continuó el contacto. Le besó, buscando su complicidad, su deseo, y lo encontró. Lo encontró porque siempre había estado ahí, aunque tal vez ella no lo hubiera visto nunca.

Alec, asombrado, siguió con el beso. "_Sabe a miel"_-pero luego rectificó.- _"No, la miel no es lo suficientemente dulce"_.

Los labios de su hermana sabían a gloria. A gloria y a amor, a dulzura.

A Jane, los labios de su hermano le supieron a un deseo que siempre había tenido y nunca había sido capaz de encontrar y descifrar.

Se separaron, aunque no había necesidad. Ellos sólo respiraban por no perder la costumbre, por sentirse más humanos.

-Mi corazón ya no late.-susurró Alec.- Pero si lo hiciese, lo haría por ti.

Jane sonrió más dulcemente aún.

-Te quiero.-dijo.

¿Lo había dicho? ¿Jane había dicho lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando? Sí, lo había hecho. Y ahora exigía una respuesta.

-Te quiero.-dijo a su vez Alec.

Su hermana le acarició la mejilla, se acercó un poco más a él, y le besó de nuevo. Se apartó y se fue a su habitación, tal vez para leer.

-Si este es el sabor a incesto.-susurró Alec para sí viéndola marchar.- Quiero probarlo de nuevo. Entregaría mi alma al demonio, si aún la tuviera, por probarlo de nuevo.

Y sabía que pronto se cumpliría su deseo. Lo había visto en la mirada de su hermana, llena de ternura. Tal vez no fuera aquella noche, ni la siguiente, pero antes de volver con los Vulturis, Alec habría probado algo más que los labios de su hermana pequeña. Mucho más, en realidad.

Y no sería la última vez.


End file.
